leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 31 - Infinity 5, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meiou (episode)
:This page is for the thirteenth episode of the second anime series. For the thirteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 31 - Infinity 5, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meiou Act 31 - Infinity 5: Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meiou is the sixth episode of the third season and thirty second episode of the overall second anime series. Summary Usagi continues to ponder whether Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune really are allies or adversaries. Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru befriend Setsuna, who is already aware of their destinies as Sailor Senshi who are also protectors of the solar system from afar. Chibiusa comes again to Hotaru's home and is ready to show her her new Holy Grail. But will she reveal more than she intends? Plot Changes Changes from the Manga * Only Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon attacked Tellu prior to her transformation. * Reika doesn't pull Motoki's ear on the train for complimenting Setsuna on her beauty. * Motoki doesn't comment on Reika being afraid of the Mugenzu area as being cute. *When Sailor Chibi Moon used Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Tellu, the witch was hurt so bad by it that she had to take on a Daimon form. *Makoto suspects Usagi is conflicted because she's starting to develop feelings for Haruka. *Makoto tells the boy in the Gardening Club her plants haven't been doing well. *Tellu does not absorb any of the Senshi's attacks *Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Coconut Cyclone was able to counter Tellu's Mandragora Buster, stopping the attack. * Tellu did not place herself in a cocoon of vines to transform into a Daimon. ** Tellu's Daimon appearance did not have any semblance of her human form. Changes from the Original Anime * Setsuna was never shown to awaken as Sailor Pluto. She already was the Guardian of Time when she met up with Sailor Moon and the others when the Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror were revealed. * There were no suspicions of strange shifts in space around Mugen Academy. * Setsuna almost fell victim to a Tellun, but was saved by her Garnet Rod. * Only Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask had fought Tellu. * Pink Sugar Heart Attack had a more comedic, childish effect on its opponent. * Luna P never turned into the Pink Moon Stick. Sailor Chibi Moon already had it with her when she returned from the future. * Tellu never took on a monstrous appearance. * Tellu could release vines from her hand, which would constrict her victim and electricute them. * Tellu perished when she grew a Tellun into a giant, Tuxedo Mask destroyed her amulet holding the Pure Hearts, freeing them and the Tellun attacked her and forced her to use her electric vines attack on it, destroying them both. First Appearances Attacks * Pink Sugar Heart Attack * Mandragora Buster Weapons * The Telluns * Pink Moon Stick Trivia * Sailor Pluto "returns" in the form a human woman named Setsuna Meioh. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes